Welcome to Our Guild
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: FT Guild Members— Selamat datang di Fairy Tail. Jika kau bukanlah musuh atau seorang reporter bernama Jason dari majalah Sorcerer, serikat ini akan menerima kedatanganmu dengan senang hati.


**Fairy Tail** Mashima Hiro

**Character** Fairy Tail guild's members

**Genre **abstrak

**Warning** tanpa plot, ooc, abal, parah, dialog yang harus diterjemahkan sendiri

* * *

Selamat datang di Fairy Tail, sebuah serikat penyihir yang _tadinya _merupakan serikat terkuat di kerajaaan Fiore. Di tempat yang berlokasi jauh di selatan pusat Kota Magnolia ini, langit sedang terlihat sangat biru dan cerah tanpa awan. Cuaca juga cukup menyenangkan dengan matahari yang bersinar terik dan angin yang sesekali berhembus kencang dari arah perbukitan kecil yang ada di sekitar serikat.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang baik untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas di luar ruangan, seperti menjalankan misi tingkat D hingga tingkat SS, mencari informasi tentang hilangnya para naga beberapa tahun silam, atau sekadar memancing satu dua ekor ikan terbang—yang tingkat kelezatannya membuat para kucing ingin muntah dan bersumpah tak akan memakannya untuk kali kedua.

Datang berkunjung ke serikat Fairy Tail juga merupakan ide bagus untuk melewati hari yang indah ini. Hanya saja ada satu masalah. Jika kau adalah musuh atau seorang reporter bernama Jason dari majalah penyihir mingguan Sorcerer, lebih baik kau segera mengenyahkan diri sebelum para anggota serikat memberimu sebuah parade penyambutan yang _meriah _dan penuh _darah_. Namun jika kau bukanlah keduanya, tentu orang-orang di serikat ini akan menerimamu dengan senang hati (terutama saat kau datang membawa setumpuk kertas pengumuman untuk ditempel di papan rikues).

Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau perhatikan saat berada di tempat ini. Pertama, kau harus sesekali menengadah untuk melihat adakah _sesuatu_ yang kebetulan sedang melintasi udara. Perlu diketahui bahwa beberapa dari anggota serikat ini cukup menyukai area di atas kepalamu. Atau lebih tepatnya, bagi mereka terbang adalah hal yang sama alaminya seperti matahari yang terbit dari ufuk timur. Oleh karena itu, di tempat ini kau mungkin akan sulit untuk berjalan tanpa membenturkan kepala berhargamu kepada—

* * *

"Raungan Naga Api!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Tinju! Seorang PRIA sejati seharusnya berbicara melalui tinjunya! Uwooo!"

* * *

—para Exceed, alias kucing yang bisa mengeluarkan sepasang sayap sihir dan berasal dari dunia paralel bernama Edolas.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini Fairy Tail memiliki tiga Exceed dengan warna dan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Kecuali kau mencuri ikan milik Exceed berwarna biru, pada dasarnya mereka adalah makhluk yang bersahabat dengan manusia. Mungkin yang berwarna putih tidak cukup ramah bagimu, akan tetapi sesungguhnya ia sangatlah manis. Sedangkan yang hitam, asalkan kau meminta dengan sopan, dia pasti bersedia mengajarimu beberapa teknik dasar berpedang. Apabila kau sekuat penyihir kelas S, dia akan menjadi partner sparing yang baik untukmu.

Kemudian, selain memperhatikan keberadaan para Exceed di udara, kau juga harus sering-sering menundukkan kepala. Kau perlu mengecek kondisi lantai serikat ini sebelum melangkahkan kaki, sebab terkadang lantai di sini tidak cukup bersih dan aman untuk dijejak. Kau bisa saja menemukan pecahan _gelas_, pecahan _kursi_, atau pecahan _meja _tengah berserakan di sekitar kakimu. Dan menginjak semua benda itu tidaklah terdengar seperti hal yang baik.

Dan hal terakhir serta paling utama yang harus kau perhatikan ketika berada di serikat ini adalah di mana kau semestinya berada. Kau harus tahu benar di mana kau harus memosisikan dirimu, terutama ke mana seharusnya kau mengarahkan pandangan. Tanpa kewaspadaan tersebut, mungkin saja kau akan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang—

* * *

"Porno!"

"Hah?!"

"Lagi-lagi kau telanjang, mata ngantuk!"

"Uwaa, sejak kapan ini terjadi? Seseorang tolong pinjami aku baju!"

"Kalau Gray-sama bersedia, Juvia akan menanggalkan pakaiannya untukmu."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Juvia. Dan Gray, cepat pakai bajumu sendiri atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

"Ba-baik Erza…"

* * *

—sekilas memang tidak terlihat, namun dia sungguh-sungguh berada di sini dan merupakan seorang roh yang sangat diagungkan oleh serikat ini. Ya. Terkadang Mavis Vermilion, yang sering merasa bosan seorang diri menunggui makamnya di sebuah pulau di tengah lautan sana, datang mengunjungi serikat yang didirikannya beberapa puluh tahun lalu ini.

Bagi orang yang tidak memiliki lambang Fairy Tail di tubuhnya, menyadari keberadaan Mavis Vermilion memang adalah hal yang sulit. Tetapi tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa segera mengetahuinya dengan melihat seperti apa para anggota serikat bersikap. Di mana mereka menatap kehampaan dengan rahang terjatuh dan sepasang mata yang keluar dari bingkainya, di situlah sang roh suci berada. Sebuah cara kuno yang sangat sederhana, tetapi paling ampuh. Dan wajib kau terapkan, kalau tidak ingin dikirim menjadi bintang di langit hanya karena tak sengaja menduduki tempat yang tengah diduduki oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Selanjutnya, kita akan membahas hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan selama berada di Fairy Tail. Serikat ini memiliki sebuah bar counter yang akan dengan mudah kau temukan apabila kau berjalan lurus dari pintu masuk menuju sudut ruangan. Mirajane, gadis penyihir yang menjadi idola top gravure di Fiore selama beberapa waktu, adalah pelayan bar tersebut. Kepadanya kau dapat memesan berbagai macam minuman seperti—

* * *

"Satu wine merah, Mira, yang seperti biasanya."

"Ya, segera siap. Elfman, tolong bantu aku membawanya."

"Iya, nee-chan."

"Hei, hei, kau sedang berdiet, Cana? Tidak biasanya kau cuma minum sebuah disiang hari begini."

"Ha—ah? Kau ini lucu sekali Macao. Yang kumaksud dengan satu itu—"

"Ini dia… ugh… dua belas gentong bukan masalah bagi seorang PRIA …"

"—tentu saja selusin."

…

"…kalau kau sudah besar, jangan jadi pemabuk sepertinya, Romeo."

"Di sini tak mungkin ada yang mengalahkan Cana-san soal minum, ayah."

"Benar juga."

* * *

—jus buah, milk shake, soda, bir, dan lain-lain. Kau juga bisa meminta Mirajane membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencicipi masakannya sebab itu adalah salah satu yang terlezat di kota ini. Bahkan bisa dikatakan pasta api dan ayam goreng api seharga 1200 jewel buatan Mirajane tidak ada tandingannya (secara teknis, karena hal-hal semacam itu memang tidak diperjualbelikan di tempat lain).

Dan tak hanya memasak, gadis itu juga sangat pandai menyanyi. Ia senang menghibur para anggota serikat yang kelelahan selepas menjalankan misi dengan suaranya yang seindah milik roh bintang Lyra. Saat kau sedang beruntung, kau mungkin akan dapat melihatnya tampil di panggung dengan permainan gitar akustik untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

* * *

_Tu, tu, tu…_

"Syalalala. Shobedoo boop, syalalala. Shobedoo boop!"

"Uggraaa! Lagu aneh apa itu?!"

"Aku sedang ber-shobedoo boop tahu!"

"Berisik! Nyanyian Happy jauh lebih baik darimu dan dia bahkan tidak pernah menyanyi!"

"Apa kau bilang, Salamander? Ayo sekarang kita adu kucing birumu dengan Lily-ku!"

"Baik, siapa takut!"

"Aye~ apa aku harus bertarung dengan Lily?"

"Tidak. Aku adalah mantan prajurit, ingat? Kau bisa terluka parah kalau melawanku."

"Kupikir kalian tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Lihatlah dua dragon slayer bodoh di sana itu—"

"Makan ini, tinju naga api!"

"Tinju naga besi!"

"—mereka lupa dengan tujuan semula dan sudah sibuk berkelahi sendiri."

"Aye! Kau benar Carla!"

* * *

Selain bar counter, Fairy Tail juga memiliki sebuah ruang penyimpanan data dan koleksi literatur sihir yang sangat lengkap. Dulu semuanya diletakkan di perpustakaan serikat, namun beberapa buah kini sudah dipindahkan ke perpustakaan pribadi Levy McGarden karena gedung baru Fairy Tail tidak lagi cukup untuk menampungnya. Kalau ada yang ingin kau baca, kau bisa meminjamnya dari Levy atas sepersetujuan Master.

Seperti halnya Mirajane, si mungil Levy sangat baik dan ramah. Ia mengetahui banyak jenis buku dalam berbagai bahasa dan dapat memberikan rekomendasi apa saja yang bagus untuk kaubaca. Tetapi buku direkomendasikan Levy, mungkin akan _sedikit_ lebih banyak daripada yang dapat kau bawa dengan kedua tanganmu. Oleh karena itu, saat berkunjung ke perpustakaan pribadinya, jangan lupa persiapkan pula sebuah troli yang muat untuk mengangkut seekor Vulcan dewasa.

Apabila kau mencari referensi dalam menjalankan misi tingkat S, kau bisa meminta saran dari Freed Justine, Bickslow, dan Evergreen. Saat ini, mereka bertiga tergabung dalam salah tim terkuat di Fairy Tail yang dikenal dengan nama—

* * *

"…klub penggemar Luxas,"

"Asuka-chan, i–itu tidak sopan."

"…salamander bau,"

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengajari putriku istilah-istilah baru ini, Wendy?"

"Bukan aku, Bisca-san, sungguh!"

"Aku memang tak pernah berpikir kau yang melakukannya. Makanya kutanya apa kau tahu siapa—"

"…si monster Erza,"

"—yang sudah mengajarinya hal seperti itu."

"Kurasa aku tahu."

"Benarkah Levy?"

"Ya. Satu-satunya orang yang salah mengeja nama Laxus cuma _dia_ saja."

"Dia?"

"…naga besi yang terhebat."

"Gihihi, si kecil ini benar-benar cepat belajar."

"JADI ITU KAU GAJEEL!"

* * *

—Thunder God Tribe.

Tim kecil ini berada di bawah kepemimpinan Laxus Dreyar, penyihir kelas S yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh negeri dan merupakan cucu dari Master serikat ini. Semenjak pertama kali dibentuk, tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak misi tingkat S yang sudah mereka selesaikan. Karena itulah meminta saran dari mereka adalah langkah awal yang tepat untuk menuju kesuksesan.

Dan—_ah_, saat berada di tempat ini, jangan pernah lupa untuk membeli oleh-oleh. Ada beragam barang yang dapat kau jadikan buah tangan untuk mengabadikan kunjunganmu. Tak hanya lukisan Reedus yang sangat indah, di sini kau juga dapat membeli souvenir-souvenir khas Fairy Tail berupa—

* * *

"Foto Lucy sang peri bintang dalam pakaian renang seharga 500 jewel perlembarnya!"

"Max—"

"_Action figure_ Lucy yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan membayar 4000 jewel saja!"

"Master—"

"Ayo, ayo! Diskon 10 persen bagi 10 pembeli pertama dan diskon 100 persen bagi yang tidak membeli!"

"—JANGAN MENJUAL FOTOKU TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU, HEI, KALIAN BERDUA!"

* * *

—mug cantik, pensil, buku tulis, serta T-shirt dengan lambang serikat ini dalam berbagai warna. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, bisnis tersebut dikembangkan oleh Max Alors dan cukup sukses di pasaran. Setelah sempat tujuh tahun mengalami penghentian masa produksi, pernak-pernik itu kembali dicari oleh para kolektor seiring kembali meroketnya popularitas serikat ini. Dijamin, kau pasti tidak akan merasa rugi membelinya.

Dan itulah hal-hal dasar yang harus diketahui oleh seluruh pengunjung selama berada di serikat ini. Beberapa di antaranya mungkin terdengar sedikit menegangkan, namun terlepas dari itu semua, serikat ini adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dengan anggota yang seluruhnya selalu sehat dan ceria.

Sudahkah kau mencatat semua itu? Jika sudah, sekali lagi, selamat datang di Fairy Tail. Semoga kunjunganmu hari ini menjadi sebuah kunjungan yang menyenangkan!

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
